Light Emitting Diode (LED) is solid-state semiconductor device that can directly convert electrical energy into an visible light. LED lights have many advantages, such as energy saving, environmental protection, lighting controllability, great applicability, high stability, short response time, long life, etc. Therefore in order to achieve a low-carbon living style, LED illumination apparatuses are widely used in various lighting fields. With the development of smart appliance technology, there are increasing interest in the smart terminal equipment in a smart home environment. The researches of how to integrate resources, how to enhance the functional applications of LED lights, and how to make smart home devices simpler and more integrated, are important to the current development of smart technology.
In addition, how to amplify the mobile phone signal inside buildings is also an important research topic of modern life. However, based on the shadow effect of mobile wireless communications, a signal blind spot of the mobile wireless communication may be formed in the back of the of high-rise buildings, or in the middle floors of high-rise buildings. Further, because of the electromagnetic wave shielding effect of a building, a signal blind spot of the mobile wireless communication may also be formed in an enclosed building. All these factors may cause a user mobile communication device cannot receive signals properly.
To solve this problem, often, mobile phone signal amplifiers can be installed in the signal blind regions, or in regions that have weak mobile communication signals. Normally, a mobile phone signal amplifier comprises two antennas and a signal amplifying unit. One of the antennas can be placed outdoors or in an area that has strong mobile phone signals, the other antenna can be placed indoors or in an area that needs a signal boost. The two antennas can be connected to the ports of the signal amplifying unit by using radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables. The signal amplifying unit can process the signal and amplify the signal. In order to ensure that the signal amplifying unit can work properly, the signal amplification unit is usually installed indoors, and is normally powered by an external power supply.
However, when installing a mobile phone signal amplifier, long RF coaxial cables may be necessary to connect the two antennas and the signal amplifying unit. Thus, there may exist many problems including cumbersome cable laying, signal attenuation due to the long length of the cable, requiring a separate external power supply for the signal amplifying unit, etc.
Accordingly, it is desire to provide an LED illuminating apparatus, and a related signal amplifying system.